The Eleventh Hour (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px thumb|270px|Kurz vor der Bruchlandung The Eleventh Hour ist die 220. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 31. Staffel. Handlung Der frisch regenerierte Elfte Doctor hängt außen an seiner demolierten TARDIS, die über London trudelt. Mühsam schafft er es, sich irgendwie festzuklammern und der Turmspitze Big Bens knapp zu entgehen. Schließlich bruchlandet er in einem Garten in dem kleinen Städtchen Leadworth. In dem dazugehörigen Haus hat sich die siebenjährige Amelia Pond gerade im Nachthemd vor ihr Bett gekniet, um in einem Gebet den Weihnachtsmann um Hilfe zu bitten. Zwar sei es Ostern, doch es handele sich um einen Notfall, lässt sie ihn wissen. Da sei dieser höchst beunruhigende Riss in ihrer Zimmerwand aus dem Stimmen kämen und er möge jemanden schicken, ihn zu reparieren. Einen Polizisten vielleicht, beginnt sie ihre Vorschlagsliste als sie ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Garten vernimmt. Sie schaut aus dem Fenster, dankt dem Weihnachtsmann für die sofortige Erledigung und läuft hinaus zu der qualmenden Polizeinotrufzelle, die soeben den Gartenschuppen zerlegt hat. Aus der auf der Rückwand liegenden Box schaut, nachdem er sich wie aus der Tiefe zum Rand gearbeitet hat, der Doctor heraus und fragt das verwunderte Mädchen, ob er einen Apfel haben könne, er liebe Äpfel. Er schiene Gelüste zu haben, fügt er hinzu, das hätte er nie zuvor erlebt. Damit klettert er aus der Box. Amelia will wissen, ob er in Ordnung sei. Er wäre in die Bücherei gefallen und von dort mühsam heraufgeklettert, lässt er das Mädchen wissen. Aber er sei klitschenass, stellt sie trotz der seltsamen Geschichte ungerührt fest. Das läge daran, dass er in den Swimmingpool gefallen wäre, erklärt der Doctor. Er hätte aber gesagt, widerspricht Amelia, er sei in der Bibliothek gewesen. Das bestätigt der Doctor, doch dort sei auch der Swimmingpool. thumb|220px|left|Amy und der Doctor Das Kind schüttelt skeptisch den Kopf und fragt, ob er ein Polizist sei und wegen des Risses in der Wand käme. Da fällt der Doctor schmerzgepeinigt zu Boden und windet sich, am Ende einen goldflirrenden Rülpser ausstoßend. Das Mädchen wird skeptischer und fragt, wer er sei. Das wisse er noch nicht, gibt der Doctor zu, er koche noch. Ob sie Angst habe, will der Doctor wissen, doch Amelia verneint. Es sei nur alles etwas seltsam, erklärt sie. Aber der Doctor meinte gar nicht seinen Auftritt, sondern den Riss. Der ängstigt das Mädchen allerdings, was der Doctor mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, einem Hüpfer auf die Beine und den Worten: "Keine Zeit zu verlieren", kommentiert. Er sei der Doctor, stellt er sich vor, sie möge keine billigen Fragen stellen oder abhauen. Damit läuft er los und direkt gegen einen Baum. Als sie schließlich in der Küche ankommen fragt Amelia, als sie dem Doctor einen Apfel gibt, warum er behaupte, er sei ein Doktor wenn die Box sage, Polizei. Der Doctor beißt, statt einer Antwort, in den Apfel und spuckt das Stück sofort wieder aus. So langsam wundert sich Amelia über gar nichts mehr. Sie reicht dem Doctor mehrere seiner angeblichen Lieblingsspeisen, die alle wieder ausspuckt. Schließlich sucht er sich selbst Fischstäbchen und Vanillesauce aus dem Kühlschrank. Während Amelia sich eine Packung Eiscreme vornimmt, stippt der Doctor den Fisch in die Vanillesauce und ist endlich zufrieden. Er fragt das Kind nach seinem Namen, der ihm sehr gefällt und erfährt, dass sie keine Eltern hat und bei ihrer Tante lebt, die allerdings gerade ausgegangen ist. Jetzt will sich der Doctor, dem dieses unerschrockene Mädchen imponiert, aber den Riss ansehen der sie trotz ihrer Furchtlosigkeit so beängstigt. thumb|220px|Nicht nur ein Riss in der Wand ... Er untersucht die Wand und stellt fest, dass es sich um einen Raum-Zeit-Riss handelt. Man kann eine Stimme hören die sagt: "Prisoner Zero ist entkommen." Jetzt öffnet der Doctor mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver den Riss zu einem größeren Spalt. Dahinter erscheint ein riesiges Auge, die Botschaft wird wiederholt und der Spalt schließt sich wieder. Der Doctor erklärt Amelia, dass es sich wohl um den Wärter des Gefangenen Null handeln müsse und mutmaßt, dass man ihnen die Botschaft zukommen ließe, weil der Gefangene durch diesen Riss entkommen sei. Im Flur versucht der Doctor irgendetwas zu entdecken, was einem normalerweise entgeht, als er die Klosterglocke der TARDIS vernimmt. Er rennt los, um sich zunächst um sein Raum-Zeit-Schiff zu kümmern. Amelia folgt ihm auf den Fersen. Als sie hört, dass es sich um eine Zeitmaschine handelt, die er zur Stabilisierung der Maschinen in die Zukunft bewegen müsse, fragt sie, ob sie mitkommen könne. Der Doctor vertröstet sie auf ein andermal, er sei in fünf Minuten zurück, er verspreche es.thumb|220px|left|Amy wartet Das würden die Leute immer sagen, spricht Amelia wohl aus Erfahrung. Der Doctor beugt sich zu ihr und fragt, ob er 'Leute' sei, oder so aussehe. "Vertrau mir, ich bin der Doctor", versichert er sie und lässt das lächelnde Mädchen zurück. Amelia läuft ins Haus, zieht einen Kinderkoffer unter ihrem Bett hervor, packt das Notwendige, inkl. Teddybär, ein, zieht einen Mantel und eine Mütze über, rennt zurück in den Garten und setzt sich, in Erwartung des gleich wiederkehrenden Doctors, auf ihren Koffer. Es ist bereits Tag, als der Doctor in den zerrissenen Klamotten mit seiner immer noch glühenden, aber stabilisierten TARDIS zurückkehrt. Aufgeregt läuft er zum Haus, weil ihm inzwischen etwas eingefallen ist. Er rennt nach Amelia rufend durch das Treppenhaus und verkündet, Prisoner Zero sei hier. Plötzlich trifft ihn ein Kricketschläger am Kopf und lässt ihn bewusstlos zu Boden gehen. Im Krankenhaus von Leadworth hat der Krankenpfleger Rory Williams die zuständige Ärztin gerufen, weil mit den Koma-Patienten etwas Seltsames vor sich geht. Sie würden sprechen, genauer gesagt riefen sie nach ihr. Die Ärztin will schon am Verstand des jungen Mannes zweifeln, als sie es selber hört. Die Komatösen rufen wieder und wieder: "Doctor!" Rory versucht der Ärztin klarzumachen, dass er diese Patienten draußen herumlaufen sah, doch das geht der Frau nun doch zu weit. Als er es durch Handy-Fotos beweisen will, werden sie von ihrem Pieper unterbrochen. thumb|220px|Amy und Prisoner Zero Unterdessen erwacht der Doctor in Amelias Haus und findet sich mit Handschellen an die Heizung gefesselt. Ein Stück entfernt steht eine junge Polizistin, die gerade Verstärkung anfordert. Der Doctor fragt, ob Amelia Pond etwas geschehen sei. Er wäre nur kurz weg gewesen und wolle sie jetzt sehen. Die junge Frau schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an und erklärt, Amelia habe ein halbes Jahr gewartet. Der Doctor will das nicht glauben. Die Polizistin sagt, sie lebe jetzt in diesem Haus. Der Doctor macht sie nun auf eine weitere Tür auf dem Korridor aufmerksam, die sie noch niemals wahrgenommen hat. Das läge an einem Wahrnehmungsfilter, den etwas, dass sich seit einer Weile hier verstecke, errichtet hätte, lässt er sie wissen. Die Polizistin geht gegen die ausdrückliche Warnung des Doctors in den Raum, wo sie den Screwdriver, den der Doctor vermisst, auf einem Tisch findet. Nach mehrfachem, immer ängstlicher werdendem Umschauen von starrt sie auf ein ein schlangenförmiges Alienmonster, dass die Zähne nach ihr fletscht. Sie rennt hinaus und wirft die Tür zu. Jetzt gesteht sie dem Doctor, dass sie weder Verstärkung angefordert habe, noch Polizistin, sondern ein Kuss-Telegramm sei. Da fliegt die Tür auf und einer der Patienten aus dem Krankenhaus steht mit seinem Hund im Rahmen. Da der Mann beginnt, zu bellen, weiß der Doctor sofort, dass der Alien ein Formwandler ist, der die Zusammenhänge nicht ganz hinbekommen hat. Er fängt an, auf das Alien einzureden, bis die Stimme des Gefängniswärters zu vernehmen ist, der verkündet, dass die menschliche Behausung zerstört würde, wenn der Gefangene Null sich nicht ergebe. Der Doctor löst mit dem Screwdriver seine Handschellen und befiehlt der jungen Frau, zu rennen. Der Doctor will in die TARDIS, doch der Schlüssel passt nicht - sie befindet noch im Wiederherstellung-Prozess. Die 'Polizistin' will ihn weiterzerren, doch der Doctor entdeckt ein intaktes Gartenhaus. Verwundert, da er es doch zerlegt hatte, geht er hin und testet, indem er daran leckt, wie alt es ist. Er sei 12 Jahre zu spät, wendet er sich an die Frau, nicht sechs Monate. Jetzt wird ihm klar, dass es sich bei dieser Frau um Amelia handelt. Während sie sich vom Haus entfernen, beantwortet Amy, wie sie sich heute nennt, die Fragen das Doctors verständlicherweise äußerst gereizt und zickig. Schließlich hat er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten, vier Psychotherapeuten hat sie wegen ihm besuchen müssen. Als sie weiter in den Ort kommen müssen sie feststellen, dass die Ankündigung des Gefängniswärters aus sämtlichen Tonquellen der Stadt erschallt. Als der Doctor in ein Haus rennt sieht er dort das große Auge auf dem Fernseher, der ebenso die Botschaft verkündet und zwar auf allen Kanälen. Die Bewohnerin Mrs. Angelo begrüßt Amy freundlich und wundert sich, dass sie nun eine Polizistin und keine Krankenschwester mehr ist. Sie wendet sich zum Doctor und lässt ihn wissen, dass sie ihn kenne, was der Doctor für Unsinn hält, weil er ganz neu sei. Er streitet noch eine Runde mit Amy, bevor er sich wieder freundlich an die alte Dame wendet und mithilfe ihres Radios feststellt, sie würden in allen Sprachen in die ganze Welt senden. Mrs. Angelos Enkel Jeff betritt mit einem Laptop unter dem Arm das Haus und fragt den Fremden, ob er der Doctor sei. Der Doctor stutzt, doch die alte Dame bestätigt strahlend, ja, das sei der Doctor, den sie von all den Zeichnungen der kleinen Amy kennen würden. Amy ist das sichtlich peinlich. Der Doctor wendet sich jetzt dem Fernseher zu und erkennt kurz darauf, dass die Botschaft sich nicht auf Amys Haus, sondern die ganze Erde bezieht, die abgefackelt werden soll. Er schätzt, in 20 Minuten werde das geschehen. thumb|220px|Die Atraxi Im Erdorbit haben sich kristallene, mit einem riesigen Augapfel versehene Raumschiffe versammelt. Der Doctor hetzt durch die Straße, auf der Suche nach irgend einem Angriffspunkt. Doch in diesem Ort ist nichts von Bedeutung zu finden und noch immer spürt der Doctor die Nachwehen der Regeneration. Amy hält das alles für einen Schwindel. Kurzerhand setzt sie den Doctor wieder fest, indem sie seine Krawatte in eine Autotür einklemmt. Der Doctor versucht, ihr klarzumachen, dass er der von vor 12 Jahren sei und alles stimmte, was er ihr erzählte. thumb|220px|left|"Vertrau mir"Zum Beweis reicht er ihr einen Apfel mit einem eingeritzen Gesicht, den Klein-Amelia ihm gab. Doch Amy bleibt skeptisch. Jetzt beschwört der Doctor sie, ihm zumindest für 20 Minuten zu glauben. Er hält ihr Handgelenk, während sie den Apfel anstarrt, dann den Doctor, der seine Bitte wiederholt, und wieder den Apfel. Dann drückt sie die Fernbedienung für die Autotür und fragt: "Was machen wir?" Nachdem der Doctor zuvor auf den Krankenpfleger aufmerksam geworden war, der, anders als die andern Menschen, die ihre Handys zum Himmel richteten, den Patienten mit dem Hund knipste, antwortet er: "Den Pfleger stoppen", und rennt los. Amy folgt ihm. Bei dem Pfleger angekommen fragt der Doctor ihn, warum er dieses Motiv wähle. Der junge Mann begrüßt Amy, die ihn dem Doctor etwas zu hektisch als Rory, ihren - gewissermaßenen - Freund vorstellt. Statt dem Doctor zu antworten stammelt Rory nur: "Oh mein Gott.." und stellt dann fest, dass es der ausgelassene Doctor sei, der doch nur eine Geschichte, ein Spiel war. Doch er sei zurückgekommen bemerkt Amy verlegen-zickig. Der Doctor will aber viel dringender wissen, warum Rory diese Aufnahmen macht und erfährt, was er schon ahnt: Der Mann könne nicht hier sein, er liege im Koma. Der Doctor nähert sich Prisoner Zero, als sich eines der Augen-Raumschiffe über dem Ort senkt und ihn nach außeridischer Technologie scannt. Der Doctor hebt seinen Screwdriver, aktiviert oder zerstört damit einiges an Elektrik, doch dann gibt das Teil Funken sprühend seinen Geist auf. Das Raumschiff dreht ab, der Patient löst sich auf und die Teilchenwolke verschwindet durch einen Gully. Im Krankenhaus setzen sich die Teilchen wieder zur Schlange zusammen. Die TARDIS ist nicht einsatzfähig, der Schallschrauber kaputt ... der Doctor muss nachdenken. Während Rory es immer noch nicht fassen kann, dass der Doctor doch nicht nur eine Fantasiefigur war, fällt dem Doctor eine Möglichkeit ein. Dazu nimmt er Rory das Handy ab und eilt zu Jeff, dem Laptopbesitzer. Amy und Rory schickt er zum Krankenhaus, um dort alle Leute von den Korridoren wegzuschaffen. Danach sollen sie ihn anrufen. Der Doctor entreißt Jeff den Laptop und empfiehlt ihm, nachdem er auf den Monitor schaut, sich eine Freundin zu suchen. Dann klinkt er sich in eine internationale Experten-Videokonferenz ein, die über die bedrohliche Situation berät. Er weist sich mit seinem Psychic Paper aus und übermittelt zur Bestätigung seines Expertenwissens ein paar Antworten auf noch ungelöste Fragen der Teilchenphysik. Dann sendet er mit Hilfe des Handys einen Computervirus, der alle digitalen Zifferblätter der Welt auf Null stellt. Diesen Virus sollen die Experten verbreiten. Der Ursprung sei dann zu diesem Ort zu zurück zu verfolgen. Er überlässt Jeff die Rolle seines 'Vertrauensmannes', der die Männer überzeugen soll, dem Doctor Glauben zu schenken. Damit, verspricht er Jeff, habe er in etwa 10 Minuten einen Status, der ihm die ganze Welt eröffne. Mit dem Rat, noch seine Internet-Historie zu löschen, lässt er Jeff mit dem Laptop und den Experten allein. thumb|220px|Prisoner Zero in Frauengestalt Amy und Rory haben unterdessen die Leute im Eingang des Krankenhauses versammelt und Amy ruft den Doctor an. Der hat sich gerade ein Feuerwehrauto unter den Nagel gerissen und ist auf dem Weg. Wieder auf dem Korridor treffen Amy und Rory auf eine Frau mit zwei Kindern. Die Frau spricht ihre Besorgnis über den Mann mit Hund aus, während Amy dem Doctor durchgibt, dass der Gefangene isoliert sei. Da registriert sie, dass plötzlich eines der Kinder mit der Stimme der Frau spricht. Prisoner Zero bemerkt jetzt auch, dass er wieder etwas durcheinandergebracht hat und Frau und Kinder fletschen jetzt die Zähne - die spitzen Alienzähne. Amy und Rory rennen los und verschanzen sich in dem Raum mit den Komatösen, von denen natürlich eine fehlt. Der Doctor will wissen, hinter welchem Fenster sie sich befinden. Indessen hat das Alien die Tür aufgebrochen und durch die Frau stellt es fest, dass es mit Amelia Pond zu tun hat, die es aufwachsen sah, wartend auf die Rückkehr ihres magischen Doctors. Als sie gerade beginnt, die Zähne zu fletschen, erhält Amy eine SMS: ducken!. Und schon schiebt sich die Feuerwehrleiter durch das Fenster und der Doctor klettert hinein. Die Atraxi würden es töten, lässt das Alien den Doctor wissen. Der empfiehlt ihm, wieder durch einen Spalt zu verschwinden, noch sei Zeit dafür. Doch das Alien erklärt, es habe den Spalt nicht selber geöffnet. Ob er nicht wisse, woher die Sprünge in der Haut des Universums kämen, fragt das Alien herausfordernd und intoniert dann wie einen Kinderspruch: "Der Doctor in der TARDIS weiß es nicht - weiß es nicht - weiß es nicht" und fügt mit der Frauenstimme hinzu: "Das Universum ist aufgebrochen, die Pandorica wird sich öffnen, die Stille wird herabsinken." Es herrscht einen Moment ratloses Schweigen, doch dann springen die Ziffern der Wanduhr auf Null. Ein Wort, klärt der Doctor das Alien auf, werde gerade über die ganze Welt verbreitet und dieses Wort sei Null. Schon erscheint auch ein Raumschiff über der Quelle des Virus - der Doctor zeigt dem Alien das Handy. Sie hätten aber ein Handy geortet, nicht es, lässt das Alien den Doctor wissen. Doch das Handy, spielt der Doctor seinen Trumpf aus, sei voller Bilder des Gefangenen in den verschiedenen Komapatienten-Gestalten. Die Begeisterung über sich selbst will allerdings keiner teilen. Dann müsse es wohl eine neue Form einnehmen, stellt das Alien fest. Doch der Doctor weiß, dass es Monate braucht, bis der Gefangene eine entsprechende Verbindung zu dem Wirt aufgebaut hat und dessen Traumbilder in Gestalten umsetzen kann. Aber es habe doch Jahre gehabt, informiert ihn das Alien und schon fällt Amy bewusstlos zu Boden. Dem Doctor gelingt es nicht, sie zu wecken. Dann sieht er an der Stelle der Frau mit Kindern einen Mann stehen. Wer das wäre fragt er Rory, der entgeistert antwortet, das sei er, der Doctor. Der Doctor fragt, wieso das Alien ihn und nicht Amy kopiere. "Das tu ich nicht", lautet die Antwort von Amelia, die jetzt hinter der Gestalt des Doctors, hervortritt. Sie denke an die Enttäuschung, die der Doctor war. Doch der weiß es besser. Sie träume von ihm, weil sie ihn hören könne, stellt er fest, geht zu Amy und redet auf sie ein, sich an die Gestalt in dem unsichtbaren Zimmer zu erinnern. Als sie das tut, verwandelt sich das Alien zurück und wird sogleich von den Atraxi lokalisiert und eingesammelt. thumb|220px|left|Im Angesicht des nackten Doctors Während Rory froh ist, dass Amy aufwacht und es ein Ende hat, telefoniert der Doctor mit den Atraxi. Er erinnert an die Schattenproklamation, nach der sie einen Level 5 Planeten nicht einfach hätten auslöschen dürfen. Er befiehlt ihnen, sofort zurückzukommen. Der Doctor geht in einen Umkleideraum und sucht sich ein paar Sachen zusammen. Rory quatscht ihn voll, dass er die tödlichen Aliens zurückgeholt habe und nun auch noch Sachen nehme, die anderen gehören. Doch der Doctor stellt fest, wenn er die Erde rette wolle er angemessen gekleidet sein. Während er seine ramponierte Kleidung auszieht, dreht Rory, der das alles irgendwie nicht eingeordnet kriegt, sich um. Er fordert Amy auf, das auch zu tun, doch sie denkt nicht daran. thumb|220px|Der Doctor verhandelt mit den Atraxi Schließlich treten die drei auf das Krankenhausdach, wo das Atraxi-Raumschiff wartet. Der Doctor ruft, er wolle sie jetzt sehen. Ein riesiger Augapfel senkt sich auf die Höhe des Doctors, scannt ihn und stellt fest, er sei nicht von dieser Welt. Während der Doctor versucht, zwischen den verschiedenen Krawatten zu entscheiden fragt der Antraxi, ob diese Welt wichtig sei. Hier lebten immerhin Sechsmilliarden Lebewesen, entgegnet der Doctor, doch wesentlicher sei die Frage, ob diese Welt eine Bedrohung für die Atraxi sei - sie hätten sie doch schließlich beobachtet. Projektionen von Geschehnissen laufen ab, worauf die Frage verneint wird. Auch das Verhalten der Menschheit sei im Sinne der Atraxi-Gesetze unbedenklich. Ein Frage hat der Doctor noch: "Ist diese Welt geschützt?" Nun laufen Projektionen verschiedenster Aliens und Monster, wie den Daleks, Cybermen ect.. Sie sollten sich fragen, rät der Doctor, was mit ihnen geschehen sei. Projektionen einer Doctor-Inkarnation nach der anderen laufen ab bis schließlich das reale Gesicht des 11. Doctors durch das des 10. hindurchkommt und den Atraxi empfiehlt, zu rennen ... Während Amy lacht und sich freut, dass das Raumschiff zügig abzieht, bemerkt der Doctor etwas in seiner Brusttasche. Er zieht einen golden leuchtenden TARDIS-Schlüssel hervor. Bevor Amy die gesamte Situation umgesetzt hat, ist der Doctor verschwunden. Er eilt zu seiner TARDIS, die in völlig neuem Glanze dasteht. Er öffnet die Tür und strahlt über die neue Pracht. Und kaum das Amy im Garten angelangt ist, dematerialisiert sich die TARDIS auch schon und sie hat wieder mal das Nachsehen. Tief enttäuscht schließt sie die Augen. Kindheitserinnerungen werden wach ... Amy erwacht von dem Geräusch der sich materialisierenden TARDIS. Sie läuft hinaus in die Dunkelheit zu der blauen Box, der Doctor ist herausgekommen und schwärmt von seiner Spritztour mit dem neuen Gefährt. Jetzt könne man wieder richtig loslegen, stellt er zufrieden fest. "Du bist zurückgekommen", begrüßt ihn Amy eher skeptisch. Das täte er immer, bemerkt der Doctor. Er habe die Kleidung mitgenommen, registriert sie und er findet, das hätte er für die Weltrettung verdient. Sie fragt, ob er von einem andern Planeten sei, was er bestätigt. Dann lädt er sie ein, ebenfalls andere Planeten kennenzulernen. Amy scheint fasziniert, doch dann wird sie sauer, denn der Doctor war zwei Jahre fort. Dann wären es also insgesamt 14 Jahre, addiert der Doctor und konstatiert, dann habe sie lange genug gewartet. Er bestätigt ihr, dass die Geschichte von damals mit der Bibliothek und dem Swimmingpol stimme, also solle sie jetzt kommen. Amy sagt nein. Aber damals habe sie mitkommen wollen, wundert sich der Doctor. Sie sei erwachsen geworden, erklärt Amy. "Egal, das werde ich schnell in Ordnung bringen", ist der Doctor sicher und schnipst mit schelmischem Gesicht mit den Fingern. Die Tür öffnet sich, der Doctor grinst diebisch und Amy tritt fasziniert lächelnd in die TARDIS. Mit großen Augen schaut sie sich um während der Doctor klarstellt, alles was sie jetzt sagen könnte, habe er schon gehört. Der Doctor tritt an die Konsole. Amy stellt fest, sie sei im Nachthemd. Das mache nichts, beruhigt sie der Doctor, es gäbe Kleidung in der Garderobe und möglicherweise einen Swimmingpool. "Also, alles an Zeit und Raum, alles was jemals geschah oder sein wird, wo willst du anfangen?" Wie er so sicher sein könne, dass sie mitkäme, will Amy, jetzt wieder aufsässig, wissen. Nach all den Jahren als schottisches Mädchen in einer englischen Stadt habe sie immer noch diesen Akzent. Das ist für ihn Beweis genug, dass sie mitkäme. Ob sie am kommenden Morgen zurück sein könnte, fragt Amy. Klar, bestätigt der Doctor (der zwei mal um Jahre zu spät war), dies sei eine Zeitmaschine. Was am nächsten Tag sei, will er wissen, doch Amy entgegnet schnell, gar nichts. Bevor der Doctor die TARDIS startet, schiebt die Konsole einen neuen Screwdriver heraus. Er bedankt sich und betätigt einige Bedienelemente an der Konsole, während Amys Ausdruck von erfreut in verängstigt wechselt. Warum gerade sie, will sie wissen. Warum nicht, erwidert der Doctor und fragt, ob er einen Grund haben müsse. Schließlich gibt er zu, dass er einsam sei und keine Lust mehr habe, mit sich selbst zu reden. Das sei der einzige Grund, schwört er. Amy gibt ihr okay. Alles sei so gewesen, wie er seinerzeit gesagt habe, stellt sie etwas verwundert fest, und sie habe gedacht, er sei nur ein Verrückter mit einer Box gewesen. Es gäbe eines, sagt der Doctor ernst, das sie über ihn wissen müsse, vielleicht würde ihr Leben einmal davon abhängen: Er sei definitiv ein Verrückter mit einer Box. Der Doctor strahlt, Amy lacht und sie starten in das Abenteuer, während bei Amy daheim die Bilder und gebastelten Figuren des Doctors und ein Hochzeitskleid zurückbleiben. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben